Temperantia
Temperantia, the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance and Manipulator of Wind, is an enemy boss in Bayonetta, one of the Auditio seeking to recover the left eye of the world and revive Jubileus the Creator. He is the second Auditio to be encountered and fought in a Boss chapter. Hierarchy of Laguna Temperantia, the true embodiment of the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance, is often illustrated as a colossal giant. Its body rising like a castle, Temperantia possesses two tree-like arms; a composed figure said to illustrate the total reverence in which the Laguna are held by the faithful. When the true power of the virtue of Temperance is laid upon our world, it is said to come as a tornado, capable of swallowing an entire country. Humans are helpless to guess at the impetus behind Divine Will, whether it be anger or happiness, and are left only with prayers and promises of personal temperance if only the heavens should make the storm subside. History Temperantia made his first appearance quite a while after Fortitudo has been defeated. He appeared in Chapter 5 as an invisible specter conversing with Jeanne before Bayonetta arrives. However he then disappeared as a battle commenced between Jeanne and Bayonetta. He finally confronted Bayonetta at an airbase, surrounded by a colossal tornado. Temperantia proceeded to tell Bayonetta that he was sent to acquire Bayonetta as a "sacrifice". Bored, Bayonetta merely flung a Fearless angel at the colossal titan, starting the fight. He employed a combination of brute force, high winds, and powerful energies against Bayonetta, but she proved too agile to be successfully attacked. After breaking the armor on Temperantia's "fingers", Bayonetta is forced to leap to Temperantia's arm to avoid a particularly forceful strike from his fist. She then attacked a glowing sphere found near Temperantia's shoulder to weaken his arm's connection to his main body. Once the energies maintaining the connection were weakened, she summoned Hekatoncheir, a set of demonic hands. The hands then proceeded to pull at Temperantia's arm until it was torn from his body. Later on, Hekatoncheir was summoned once again to pull off Temperantia's other arm. Though the angel initially had success in fending off Hekatoncheir, the demon delivered an uppercut to the hapless victim's body, stunning its prey and giving it ample opportunity to tear off Temperantia's other arm. With the titan's arms removed, Bayonetta leapt onto her foe to directly engage him. At first, he summoned a shield to protect his face, but Bayonetta tore apart the spheres powering his shield. In one last attempt to vanquish his foe, Temperantia unleashed a bevy of lasers, fireballs, and wind spirits. However, Bayonetta subdued him and summoned Hekatoncheir, who then proceeded to pummel Temperantia until his face was compressed into his body. Crippled, the maimed Temperantia crashed to the ground. Bayonetta then proceeded to douse his body with petrol from a tanker, and set him ablaze, allowing the demons to drag him into Inferno. External links *Temperantia in Bayonetta Wikipedia. *Temperantia in Angels Wikipedia. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Giant Category:Cosmic Entity